


(all aboard the) Crazy Train

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Revenge, well those three tags pretty much sum it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a county fair. Derek and Stiles need to apologize. Scott's going to milk this for as long as he can. Well, at least until it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(all aboard the) Crazy Train

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is for the tumblr anon who was annoyed that I didn't develop my own story. Hopefully this pleases you. It took a load of time to write, okay? TIME THAT I DO NOT HAVE.
> 
> NO  
> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/31284894851/no

Really, the whole reason why they’re at the amusement park in the first place is because Scott is a giant baby (“No, I’m _not_ , Derek, I’m sixteen and I walked in on you having sex with my best friend and I am _not_ a friggin’ _baby_!”) and has been very angry with Derek for about the past few weeks. Turns out that dating your little brother’s best friend can do strange things to life. Like having to take said little brother with said best friend (who Derek is dating) to the fair as some sort of strange compensation for nonexistent damages.

“They’re totally existent damages, Derek,” Scott sulks from the passenger seat in the Camaro. Derek rolls his eyes and looks at Stiles in the rearview mirror. “And I thought you were going to uphold our deal.”

The deal that Derek had been forced to make with Scott was that he and Stiles wouldn’t act all super… “gross” in public (“Scott, we are not being _gross_ , we’re expressing our _feelings_ for each other. Something that your brother should do more.” “You’re still gross.”) and that Scott would finally be able to spend some time with Stiles. Really, the only reason that Derek was there was because Mom hadn’t wanted Scott and Stiles to go to the fair without “adult” supervision.

“Like they’re going to listen to me,” Derek had grumbled, planting his chin in his hands on the counter while watching Mom cook.

“Oh, I know _Stiles_ will listen to you,” Mom had said with the weirdest sparkle in her eyes. Derek hadn’t known true embarrassment until that moment.

“Fine,” Derek says, rolling his eyes again and staring back at the road, as if trying to make the streets go by faster.

“Well, Scott,” Stiles says awkwardly from the backseat, “What do you want to do first?”

Scott taps his chin pensively for a moment before turning around.

“Ring of Fire?”

Stiles’ face lights up.

“Let’s do it, dude.”

As soon as Derek pulls the car into the parking lot, the boys tumble out and race for the gates.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Derek mutters as he pays the parking lot attendant the stupidly high fee and walks towards the entrance of the amusement park. He doesn’t have too many fond memories of this place since this was where he had taken Kate last before they had broken up. It was really only natural for Derek to hate it so much. He trudges up to the ticket booth.

“Just one?” the cheerful man asks.

“The brat and his friend went in already,” he replies, eyebrows furrowing. “Just, just give me a damn ticket, okay?”

The ticketing guy stares at him quizzically before sliding the small slip of brightly offensive paper through the opening of the window.

“This is an _amusement_ park!” he yells after Derek. Derek fights the urge to flip him the bird. He walks through the gates and he lets out a sigh.

“Ugh,” he breathes, fiddling with his jacket zipper. “This is going to be a long day.”

* * * * *

“Holy shit, man,” Stiles says, wobbling his way out of the roller coaster car, “That was _amazing_. We have to do that one at least seventy more times.”

Scott beams.

“Definitely! Wooden roller coasters are for _sure_ the best.”

As they line up again, Stiles reaches for his phone. Scott catches his arm.

“No,” he says darkly. Stiles gives him a funny look as they continue to move forward.

“I just want to let him know where we are,” he protests. Scott shakes his head vigorously.

“Look, this is my day to hang out with you, and can we _please_ just be able to do it without Derek interrupting? He’s been the only thing you talk about lately,” Scott whines. Stiles’ shoulders slump and he drops his phone back into his pocket.

“Okay,” he sighs, leaning on the rails of the wait area. Scott smiles and gives a whoop.

“I haven’t been able to hang out with you in _forever_ ,” he drawls, reaching an arm around Stiles’ back. Stiles smiles at that because, yeah, it _has_ been awhile since he’s been able to just chill out with his doofy best friend. Who happens to be his boyfriend’s brother.

“Yeah,” he says, becoming gradually more and more infected by Scott’s happiness. “It’s been awhile.”

* * * * *

Derek wipes sweat from his brow and holds his hands over his eyes. It’s way too sunny and hot for anyone to be having fun at this stupid place, and he just wants to go home and have a beer and maybe make out with Stiles in front of Scott. Because his little brother is sometimes the most obnoxious human being ever. He slips his phone out of his pocket and dials Stiles’ number for like the fifth time.

“Hey Stiles, it’s Derek,” he says, leaning back against the table he’s commandeered, “Let me know where you guys are as soon as you can. Bye.”

He puts the phone back in his pocket when he suddenly glances a familiar pair of shoes.

“Well, lookie here,” a voice says. Derek grits his teeth.

“Hi, Kate,” he says, looking up at his ex. Kate grins widely, her teeth as white as ever. She’s accompanied by a younger brunette, and both of them are wearing tanks and shorts.

“What are you doing around our old haunt?” she asks, tilting her head to the side and running a hand through her blonde hair.

“My brother’s here,” he says, narrowing his eyes.

“Your brother? Scott?” the younger girl asks suddenly. Derek looks at her.

“Um, yeah. Who are you?”

The girl moves out from behind Kate.

“I’m Allison,” she says, her long hair bouncing and brown eyes shining. “Scott and I are good friends.”

He fakes a smile.

“Cool,” he says. “Hey, would you maybe be able to call Scott and ask him where he is?”

Allison nods fervently before whipping out her phone and dialing Scott’s number in almost one fluid motion. Derek’s eyes narrow even further.

“Oh, just look at _her_ ,” Kate says, voice saccharine. “She’s head-over-heels for your little brother.”

Allison glares daggers at Kate, and Derek thinks he maybe likes Allison just a tiny bit.

“Whatever,” he spits, looking away from Kate and back at Allison, who is chatting away like a little bird.

“They’re at the Timberwolf,” Allison says once she hangs up. “Scott wants me to meet him there.”

“I’ll go with you,” Derek says, getting up from where he’s sitting. “It’s not my job to lose Scott _and_ Stiles on their stupid bro-date.”

Allison flushes a little bit.

“Is it true that you and Stiles are…” she fidgets. Kate looks back at Derek, her lips puckering.

“Oh?” she says. Derek just wants to die. Instead, he starts walking.

“The sooner we get to them, the less likely we are to miss them,” he says. Allison jogs after him.

“Right,” she says. Derek hears Kate’s shoes clacking on the cement behind them.

It takes them a couple minutes to navigate their way through the crowds of people to get to the wooden beauty that is the Timberwolf roller coaster. Scott spies Allison and starts to wave, but stops when he sees Derek.

“No,” he sulks when they get within earshot.

“You were supposed to text me where you guys were,” Derek says, poking Scott in the chest before turning to Stiles. “Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

Stiles stares back at him, gaze unwavering.

“Because Scott and I haven’t hung out in a _long_ time and I figured that you’d be okay if I hung out with him,” he says, voice stony. “Is it not okay that I hang out with other people or something?”

“Okay,” Kate says awkwardly, “This is weird. As much as I’d like to tease Derek about this whole fiasco, I do have a weirdness limit.” She looks pointedly at Stiles before turning back to Derek. “You have strange tastes, Der,” she says before smiling at Allison. “I’ll be waiting at the car for you.”

Allison nods. Derek cracks his knuckles. Scott and Stiles both just look confused.

“What just even happened,” Scott asks flatly.

“I got humiliated by my boyfriend and my ex-girlfriend in one afternoon,” Derek growls. Stiles manages to look guilty. “Just get on the stupid ride so I can go home and die in peace.”

“He’s such a drama queen,” Scott says as the three of them walk away. Derek bites his lip before turning to find a bench to sit on. It’s been a long day.

* * * * *

“I don’t know, I think I should apologize,” Stiles says as the three teens make their way through the line. “It was kind of a dick move to ignore him all day.”

“But think of the great day you had with your best friend!” Allison says. Scott nods dumbly, still staring at Allison. Like he either can’t believe that Allison still likes him or he’s jizzed in his pants simply because she’s here. Stiles guesses some strange combination of both.

“Yeah, but think of what an awful boyfriend I’ve been,” Stiles says, folding his arms. They get into the coaster cars and slide the lap bars down. And that’s when Stiles decides that he’s a genius.

* * * * *

“See ya!” Allison says, waving at Scott and Stiles. Scott waves back, star struck, and Stiles whacks him in the side.

“You are _pathetic_ ,” he says before running to Derek. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Derek says, not looking up from the ground.

“Hey, sourpants,” Stiles says again, and leans down to take one of Derek’s hands in his. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Derek still doesn’t look up. Luckily, Stiles has a backup plan because he always has a backup plan and he’s really awesome.

“I knew that a simple apology wouldn’t work, so I have an idea,” he says. “It involves maybe a bit of torture for Scott.”

Derek finally peers up at him.

“I’m listening,” he says, smiling a bit. Stiles grins.

“Here’s the plan.”

* * * * *

“Man, that was _awesome_!” Scott says, waving his arms and grinning madly as he steps out of the Timberwolf for the fifth time. Stiles follows after him, smiling at Derek.

“There’s one last ride that I want to go on,” he says. Scott nods. “But we have to go on it with Derek, because we decided we both want to make it up to you.”

Scott narrows his eyes and looks at Stiles, suspicious.

“Why both of you?”

“Because we wanted to _both_ apologize to you for not letting you hang out with the awesome that is me.”

Scott’s signature doofy grin starts to spread across his face and Stiles internally pumps his fist.

“Thanks man, that means a lot,” he says, pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye. He beckons Derek over. “Let’s go!”

The sun is finally starting to dip in the sky and things have gotten a little bit cooler. Stiles leads Derek and Scott through the park, stopping finally at one of the rides at the outskirts. He turns around to face Scott only to see that Derek has now started to drag him along.

“No,” Scott says flatly. Stiles stares at him. “No?” Scott tries his puppy eyes and Stiles tries to resist and is right about to cave when Derek jumps in.

“It’ll be fun,” he says with a smirk. Stiles is able to get back on board with his idea.

“We’re checking it out for _Allison_!” he says, smiling winningly. Scott shakes his head.

“No, no, a million times no,” he protest, starting to walk away. Stiles grabs his arm and Derek shoves him forward.

“C’mon, think of how much _Allison_ will love this on your next _date_ ,” Stiles says. He sneaks a peek at Derek, whose expression has become unreadable.

_They’re dating?!_ He mouths. Stiles nods before shrugging his shoulders and stuffing Scott into the pink, froufrou, seemingly candy-coated car. Scott squeezes his eyes shut.

“I hate you _both_ ,” he says petulantly. Stiles gets in one side of the car and Derek gets in the other.

“Oh please, you love us,” Derek says, kissing his little brother’s temple. Scott swats at him.

“I hate you,” he says vehemently, before plastering his hand onto his brother’s face. Stiles pats his shoulder.

“Think of _Allison_ ,” Stiles says soothingly. Scott groans.

“ _Fine_ ,” he sighs, longsuffering. The car jolts forward and into the tunnel. The instant the three of them are in complete darkness, Stiles reaches in front of Scott for Derek and they just go at each other. Scott doesn’t realize this until he hears Derek moan inches in front of his face.

“ _LIARS_!” he shrieks, trying to unbuckle his seatbelt. “You are both dirty rotten liars and I hate you _both_!”

“Could the passenger in the second row please _stop_ trying to climb out of the ride?” a voice says over the loudspeaker. Stiles takes his mouth off of Derek’s for a moment.

“I’m not doing anything,” he says. Derek shakes his head, and then they both look at Scott who is trying (and failing) to exit the slow-moving car from the back.

“I repeat,” the voice says again, “Could the passenger in—oh for goodness sake. Scott, it’s _Boyd_. Quit that, you’re going to get me fired!”

“Yeah Scott, stop it!” Stiles says, laughing. “It’s literally only ten more seconds.”

“Ten more seconds of you guys macking on each other, which is something I never ever need to witness!” Scott moans, draping his hands over his face. “Please, please someone kill me please.”


End file.
